


【博君一肖】《春日列车》

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: ooc 娱乐圈 剧组爱情老福特同名
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

ooc 娱乐圈 剧组爱情  
01.

“王老师这边走。”

王一博点点头，跟着工作人员往试镜的房间走。

走廊上贴着《春日列车》试镜地点的箭头标，从名字就能看出来几分，文艺片。

讲的是一个年轻扒手跟男大学生在长途火车上发生的故事，同性题材。

这是他第二次试镜《春日列车》。

为什么说是第二次试镜呢？

因为他半个月前来面过一次，试的是大学生，但被pass了。

导演先是夸王一博的外形好，但王一博的大学生呈现给他的感觉是不需要社交的天赋型人格，没有角色性格中的那种有粘劲儿。

最近副导演又给他经纪人打电话，问他对扒手那个角色觉得有没有兴趣，说导演反复看了他当时的试镜片段，觉得他更适合扒手的角色。

在试镜《春日列车》前，王一博把剧本前前后后看了三遍，还请了表演老师来指导，可惜导演觉得他不适合。

好在之前是踏踏实实做过功课的，接到让他去试镜扒手的消息以后，王一博在家准备了一天，就过去了。

王一博早期是偶像团体出道，因为一些特殊因素，组合活动停滞。

后来他去参加综艺的常驻主持人选拔，在那么多人里面，平时不爱说话的他也在努力地让别人记住他。

公司还给他规划了影视方面的发展，接了一些戏，基本是男二往外了靠，那些剧本有好有赖，制作良莠不齐，但王一博觉得，有露脸的机会总比没有强吧。

这一次他是冲导演去的，新锐导演，拿过最佳新导演奖的。王一博看过郑导的上一部电影，觉得他很会讲故事，会调教演员，很多被嘲不会演戏的演员，到了他的电影里，都成为了故事里的那个人。

当然王一博也很喜欢这个剧本，他想要走出舒适圈，愿意去尝试一些不一样的东西。

《春日列车》里的扒手是个什么样的人呢？

剧本里没有交代前因，扒手在电影中的出场画面是在年关将近的火车站里随着人流挤上火车，弓着身子，低着头，穿着黑色的棉外套，里面卫衣的帽子戴着头上，遮住了上半张脸。

不爱说话，在故事里是被男大学生牵引着的，一个看似被动的角色。

王一博进去的时候，试镜的套房里不仅有导演，副导演，摄影师，还有一个……

这是王一博第一次见到肖战。

肖战主动过来跟他握的手，说："你好，我是肖战。"笑起来的时候眼睛亮晶晶的。

王一博也礼尚往来，自报姓名。  
他总感觉肖战很眼熟，但就是想不起来以前在哪里见过。

副导演把临时确定试戏的那几页剧本拿过来给王一博，说本来是试单人的，正好肖老师也在，导演要看一下你们俩的配合。

王一博看了一下试戏内容，是大学生跟扒手在火车尾第一次接吻的戏。

导演说我们出去抽个烟，给你们半个小时交流一下，我们待会儿开始。

房间里就只剩下了王一博跟肖战两个人。

王一博心里没什么底，以前试镜也有遇到跟过对手戏演员配合的，但上来就是吻戏还是头一遭。

“真亲吗？”王一博问。

虽然王一博演的戏不多，但演员的基本职业素养他还是有的，角色需要的话，他义不容辞。只是跟男的接吻，王一博有点做不来。

“你想借位吗？”

本来他就是一问，没想到肖战又把问题抛给了他。他要是说借位，那就显得他不够敬业了。

王一博抬头挺胸，咽了咽口水，说：“不用。”

肖战亲上来的时候，王一博条件反射地往后退了一步，脑子一下就懵了。

看剧本时设计的那些小细节，在此刻忘得一干二净。

脑子里只有一个想法，那就是：肖战的嘴唇好软。

两个人近到王一博都能看清肖战的睫毛，喘息的声音渐大，王一博刚伸手将肖战搂进怀里时，导演喊了卡。

王一博后来才知道，在他之前的那些男演员跟肖战试戏时都是借位的！

送王一博下楼时副导演随意提了一句：“一博你是不是没谈过恋爱？”

"？"

副导演笑眯眯地说没事儿没事儿。

TBC  
\------------------  
啊啊啊啊啊啊昨晚突如其来的灵感！


	2. Chapter 2

02.

王一博回去的第二天，副导演就给他经纪人打电话，问他什么时候能签合同？档期能排出来吗？一周后进组围读剧本，半个月后开机。

王一博让经纪人去打听一下大学生定的是谁？是肖战吗？

答案是：对。

试戏回来那晚王一博就上网搜了肖战的百科，比他大六岁，选秀出道的，也是男团成员，他们团最近一次合体活动是一年前。

王一博再往下拉，才发现肖战他们团是参加过他主持的那个综艺节目的，怪不得他觉得肖战特别眼熟。

只是他们团人太多，节目又只录了短短几个小时，而且他们基本没有互动，人跟名字在王一博这里就没对上号。

王一博又用小号在微博上搜肖战，跳出来的都是彩虹屁跟站姐拍的肖战，看起来应该是私服，以舒适为主的松松垮垮的衣服穿在肖战身上倒也挺好看的。

再往下刷是一个营销号爆料，说肖战最近签了某某大IP男主，过几天就进组。点进评论就有书粉追过来骂的，又有人说他背后又金主，现在才受力捧什么的，一些污言秽语。

王一博随手点了举报，退出了那条微博。

他早就对营销号的言论免疫了，他还一直被说是xx公司太子呢，要是真太子，他也不用这么拼。

王一博又点进肖战的微博，最新一条是个视频，肖战趴在小臂上，bgm是《夏天的风》，风从正面吹过去，肖战笑得眼睛弯弯。

确实好看。

以前王一博参加的电视剧围读都是好多演员一起的，而电影受篇幅限制，角色会比电视剧少很多。然而万万没想到的是，进组围读的那天王一博才发现《春日列车》的围读只有他跟肖战两个人。

不过想来也对，整个故事就是围绕大学生跟扒手展开的，他俩得从头演到尾。除了他俩，戏份最多的就数那辆火车了。

围读间隙，老师出去了一下，整个酒店会议室只剩王一博跟肖战。

两个人都是慢热又认生的，还是肖战打破了沉默："王老师，上次试戏，你是不是不记得我了？"

王一博啊了一声，连说没有没有，当然记得，你们团来过我们节目。

"加个微信吗？"王一博说。

肖战笑着点点头，低头摆弄了一下手机，递给王一博扫。

"你头像是你自己吗？"

"嗯。"

王一博的头像是他今天年初参加摩托车比赛时候拍的，戴着绿色的头盔。

肖战感叹了一句厉害，又低头不好意思地笑，说自己还不会骑自行车。

王一博回应以微笑，他不知道该怎么接话了。

还好老师很快就回来了，看出来他俩独处的时候有在尬聊。老师说接下来这周的时间要他们俩私下多沟通，毕竟开机第一场是亲密戏，得快点熟络起来才行呀。

那天围读结束，肖战问王一博要不要一起去附近夜市吃饭，显然是听进了老师的话。

王一博给助理发消息让助理把那些外卖都吃了，自己在外面解决，收了手机跟肖战走了。

一般文艺片的取景地都不会是一线城市，《春日列车》也不例外，开机取景地是个八线小县城，城里很少年轻人，因此不太用担心被偶遇，他俩戴了个鸭舌帽就去了夜市。

角色要求不能胖，他俩也不敢吃太多，各点了一碗馄饨。

小县城的夜市很快就逛完了，在夜市出口的位置等红绿灯时，肖战突然指着身后不远处的那面墙："会不会是那里啊？"

王一博循着肖战手指的方向看去，立刻反应过来，肖战指的是戏里大学生跟扒手在夜市的角落接吻的地方。

不知道怎么回事，王一博的耳朵唰一下就红了，还好路灯昏暗，不容易被发现。

"绿灯了。"王一博碰了一下肖战的手腕，提醒他先过马路。

回酒店的路上经过一个广场，有一些小孩玩的娱乐项目，肖战看到抓娃娃机就跑过去了。

肖战抓了个兔子，王一博抓了只奇丑无比的小狮子。

王一博本身不喜欢这些小孩子的玩意儿，看肖战喜欢，就塞给了他。

王一博洗完澡出来看到手机微博有条提示消息，肖战关注了他，他放下擦头发的毛巾，马上回关了。

点进肖战的主页发现他半小时前更新了一条微博。

文字：很高兴认识你。

配图是今天王一博抓的那个丑狮子。

TBC  
\-------------------  
求评求评～～


	3. Chapter 3

03.

不熟的情况下，王一博只有在别人跟他说起摩托车，乐高，滑板，游戏这几个话题的时候才能打开话匣子，其他时候话真的很少。

肖战给他的感觉是挺好相处的，说话和和气气，有时会讲一些他没听过的网络段子逗人笑。王一博也想要快点跟肖战熟络起来，可又打心底里有点不敢靠近。

他感觉自己已经代入了小元的角色，因为围读剧本的这几天，肖战的待人接物完全就是《春日列车》里章默对待小元的模样。

他害怕肖战温柔外表下是章默的冷冰冰，章默引//诱了小元，会笑着问他："你是不是早就喜欢我啦？"

王一博觉得自己的想法很奇怪，合作的同事而已，他为什么要纠结别人私底下是个什么样的人呢？

王一博进围读会议室的时候肖战已经在了，肖战还给他带了一杯星巴克的美式咖啡，说能消肿。

听老师讲剧本的时候肖战的椅子会轻轻地靠过来，跟王一博的碰在一起。

有时王一博会不着痕迹地往旁边撤一点，但马上，肖战的椅子就又撞过来了。他扯一扯王一博的袖口，小声问他中午想吃什么？

王一博抬头瞄一眼老师，假模假样地拿起咖啡喝一口，然后拿起手机在微信上打字：你想吃什么？

凉皮。

肖战回复他：

你吃凉皮吗？

我助理说酒店出去的街口那家凉皮店很好吃。

王一博：我让我助理打包两份回来。

肖战马上回复了一个"no"的表情包：打包回来就不好吃了，我们中午去店里吃吧！

王一博回复了一个嗯，把手机收起来了。

"你不要辣椒啊？"

"嗯……只放麻酱味道也挺好的。"

肖战低头看了一眼王一博面前那碗堆满香菜的凉皮："那给我也尝尝。"

说着筷子就伸到王一博那边挑了一根到自己碗里，吸溜吃进去，露出了一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

章默吧，这是章默吧？

剧本围读的时间是一周，但实际上真正的围读只有每天上午而已，其他时间就是要他们两个相互熟悉，随便干嘛，干什么都行。

这几天下来，他俩除了睡觉，其他时间基本都待在一起，熟络程度远胜第一天。

可后天就要开机了，他俩还没正式对过戏，王一博知道肖战已经是章默了，可他还不完全是小元，或者说，他是被剧透了结局的小元，因此对处在漩涡中间正一步步深陷的小元带着同情。

晚上的时候两个人又去了夜市，王一博说要不对一下戏？台词你都记得吧。

肖战说好。

说着便拉着王一博冲进了夜市，给他拽到一家关东煮小店面前，有点撒娇的口吻说："小元，我想吃这个。"

王一博看了肖战一眼，有些无可奈何又嘴角带着笑意地跟老板点串。

剧本里写他们两个在夜市里闲逛吃小吃，在转角位置路灯照不到的角落接吻。

肖战忽然停下来，拿起一串关东煮伸到王一博面前，说："小元，这个好吃。"

剧本里没这段儿。

被塞了一嘴的王一博一边咀嚼一边点头，一边又被肖战拉着往前走。

这个地方是夜市出来一点点的位置，不太热闹，自然也没什么人。

他俩出来的时候各自穿了厚服，吃了热的东西又快步走了这么一大段路，便有些出汗了。

肖战怕热，更容易出汗，手里捧着关东煮，额头上冒着细汗，鼻子呼出来的热气在空气来显出形状来。

路灯是从肖战身后的墙里照出来的，因此墙前有一片照不到。肖战往后退进阴影里，背后贴在墙上。

王一博跟过去，屏了屏息，伸手摸了摸肖战的脸颊，最后大拇指停在他唇边的位置，慢慢靠近，亲在了自己的大拇指上。

肖战的手也不自主地搭上王一博的手臂。

只是一个借位的对戏，可王一博放开他的时候，肖战明显感觉到自己心跳密集起来。

他抬起水润的眼睛看向王一博，笑着说："你是不是早就喜欢我啦？"

这句是章默跟小元在火车上第一次接吻后说的词，并不发生在这里。

TBC  
\------------------------  
求评～～～


	4. Chapter 4

ooc 娱乐圈 剧组爱情  
04.

火车因为轨道积雪严重，在S县迫停了。

天气预报显示未来三天雪都不会停，乘客们得在火车上原地待三天。

凌晨六点钟列车员在喇叭上播报这个消息的时候，大家都怨声载道。

章默在桌子底下拉了拉小元的衣服，贴过去问："原地停三天呢，要不要下火车去住？"

小元回头，望着章默略带期许的眼神，点了点头。

章默一下就笑起来了，他先是低了一会儿头，又抬起来看了小元一眼，接着眼里兜着盈盈笑意看向窗外。

正是太阳初升的时候，一点点晨光从地平线上照过来，映得章默的瞳孔也变得通透。

县城不大，火车站也是极小，看起来像是九十年代的配置，旧旧的，灰蒙蒙的。

两人找了距离火车站不远的宾馆，宾馆老板窝在前台后面的躺椅里看小说，章默喊了好几声他才慢悠悠坐起来给他俩办入住。

说是宾馆，其实还不如招待所。楼梯上的瓷砖缺胳膊少腿，露出底下表面不规则的灰色水泥，楼梯口的这头的走廊上挂着不知晾了多久的床单跟被罩，整个走廊看起来也好几天没有打扫了。

刚进门，章默就捂住鼻子在身前挥了挥手。

他放下背包，打量着房间，这里有股潮湿的气味儿，让人不自觉联想到也许床下还有只腐烂的老鼠尸体。

也许是房间的朝向问题，也许是许多没人入住又无人打扫，又也许是天气的缘故，原因都已不重要，如今它只剩下了阴冷的霉味儿。

章默去卫生间上个厕所的空隙，小元已经把取暖灯打开了，他把取暖灯放在椅子上，移到床前，对着章默放背包的那张床。

卫生间没有热水，问了老板说是这几天锅炉坏了，下着大雪维修工也不上门。

这个说辞听着很是正当，可基于章默对此宾馆的整体印象来看，估计他们宾馆从来就没有过热水。

章默虽然没有洁癖，可火车上呆了两天，整个人灰头土脸的，他还是就着冷水洗了个澡，然后飞快地冲进被窝。

取暖灯把他的床照得暖烘烘的，章默把自己裹得严严实实在被子里捂了好一会儿，才从被子的一头钻到另一头，从床尾伸出脑袋，在取暖灯前烤着头发。

电视上放着中央五套，偶尔闪出雪花，不知道重播的是几号的球赛。

章默对篮球不感兴趣，百无聊赖地趴在床尾，把脸埋进胳膊里，却从头发隙间偷偷看小元。

"你冷不冷？"

"不冷。"小元说。

"我这边好冷，"章默说："好像是窗户漏风了。"

小元刚洗了冷水澡从浴室出来，听到章默说漏风，便朝窗前走去。

经过章默床前时被他拉住了手腕："你先烤头发吧，待会别感冒了。"

章默抬头笑着看向小元，眼下拱起了卧蚕，取暖灯的光照得章默眼睛亮晶晶的。

他往床沿挪了挪，给小元在被窝里腾出空间，示意小元躺进来。

章默让小元把毛巾垫在头下，面朝天花板躺着，自己则伸出一只手帮他一下又一下地拨着头发，这样子干得快。

小元洗澡的时候，章默就把房间里的顶灯给关了，因为它过于惨白，显得房间里更冷了。

黄色的取暖灯有种聚光灯的效果，从床尾打过来，在床头的墙上映出一个大大的圆。章默晃动的手臂也在墙上映得一清二楚。一条胳膊伸累了，章默把那条收进被窝里，换了一只手。

收回来的那只手在被子里触到了小元的手臂，它越过手臂，碰到他赤//裸的胸膛，再慢慢往下……

小元抽了一口气，喘息渐渐粗了起来，深深地吸气时喉结的下方的部位凹陷进去，锁骨更加突出了。

章默坐起来，掀开被子钻了进去。

镜头慢慢往侧边空床的墙上移动，画面定格在墙上那个起伏的弓起的影子上。

"卡！"

灯光亮起，肖战从被子里钻出来，下床的同时把被子盖在了王一博肚子上。

王一博松了一口气似的，躺在床上，脸红得要命，也不知道是不是给取暖灯烤的。

"这次特别棒，特别好！"郑导说这几个字的时候就代表这条过了。

这场开机戏没有任何表象的亲密戏，却让他们从晚上7点多拍到了现在的凌晨两点。

一开始其他工作人员都在，他俩有点紧张，对视时眼神的拉扯不够自然，后来清场了，他们才放松下来。

郑导说，肖战你不要矜持，你得勾引一博。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05.

章默从被子里冒出头来，脸上被闷得热烘烘的，他的手背抵在脸颊上，细长的眼尾眯起来，胶在小元脸上，说：“你射到我脸上了。”

章默说这句话的声音又甜又蜜，盖过了原本语气里的那丝嗔怪，好听得叫人心颤。

小元还没从高潮的余晕里缓过来，喘着息，手下还紧紧抓着被单，听到章默说这话，竟有些不好意思，脸更红了：“对…对不起。”

“那你亲我一下。”章默歪着脑袋，笑着把脸往前送。

小元半支起上身，试探着慢馒靠近，贴上章默的唇，章默顺势就坐到了小元身上。

两人就这么唇对唇地贴了一会儿，章默忽然往后退了些，让两人之间分出那么一点间隙来。

“还有吗？”

小元低眸看了看章默的近在咫尺的眼睛，微微颤抖的眼睫像羽毛一样撩他的心上，小元伸出舌尖在章默的唇上舔了一下，手也不自觉地在章默的后腰上收紧，隔着布料摩挲他的后背。

章默被小元摸得呼吸也急促了起来，嘴唇微张着，露出两个稍显幼态的兔牙，魅惑中夹着着天真。他舔了舔嘴唇，张口想说什么，就被小元按着后颈给扑倒在了床上。

章默怕痒，倒在床上缩起脖子蜷着腿，咯咯地笑出声来。手放到嘴边呵气，要伸手去挠小元的胳肢窝，被小元给半路拦下了，小元没忍住拽过他的手腕亲了亲。

暖光灯下巨大的影子映在床头的黄色墙壁上，小元反客为主地俯在章默上方，手肘撑在章默的耳侧，将章默整个笼罩在他的影子之下。

昏暗中，他盯着章默，章默在他身下扭了扭身子，换了个舒服的姿势，伸出双手想要抱他的脖子，却被他抓住手腕，按在了枕头两边。

破旧旅馆的墙壁薄，隔音效果不好。方才他们俩说着话，闹着动静，就没察觉。现下俩人都沉默着，隔壁房间女人的叫床声就显得格外得响亮。

俩人保持着这个姿势，听了半晌。

倒是章默先忍不住了，他咬着下唇，勾起膝盖蹭在小元的双腿之间。小元便明白了他的意图，他在这方面似乎有无师自通的天赋，他低下头重新吻上章默的唇，半坐起来，手伸进章默的衣服里——“啊！”

王一博换姿势时被被子绊了一下，重心不稳，原本只是轻轻摸进章默衣服下的那只手变支撑着他身上大部分的重心，一把按在了肖战的肋骨上。

还沉浸在章默与小元吻戏里的肖战吃痛喊了出来，王一博连忙移开身子下意识地伸手去帮肖战揉。

肖战先跟执行导演道歉，说给他五分钟缓一下。

王一博马上回头向导演表示是自己的问题：“是我按到他了。”

王一博伸手过去时，肖战自己已经捂住了，但他却固执地把手覆上去，一定要帮肖战揉。

肖战支起上半身，靠在床头，调侃王一博：“你这是胸口碎大石啊。”

王一博被肖战逗笑了，一边用掌心揉着肖战，一边说：“对不起。”

肖战摆了摆手，说：“嗐！我没事。”

小元俯下身去亲章默的时候，手指在尽头镜头拍不到的地方轻轻勾了勾章默的腰侧，小声问了句：“还痛吗？”

章默轻轻笑起来，张嘴接纳小元侵占的同时也在他身下打开了双腿。唇舌纠缠间，他用细不可闻的声音回答：“有点儿。”

小元吻了吻章默的鼻尖，轻手轻脚地帮章默褪下裤子，推着章默的腿折向腹部。低头在镜头拍不到的位置动作了一会儿，就要往章默身上压过去。

章默忽然瞪圆了眼睛，好像才想起什么，他推了推身前的人，说：“套。”

TBC  
\------------------------  
每日求评~


End file.
